


Do People Really Get Happy Endings?

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Surviving Together [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Love, Panic Attacks, Support, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Ada and Hecate make a decision.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: Surviving Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960153
Kudos: 15





	Do People Really Get Happy Endings?

Six months of therapy and Hecate was still having the occasional panic attack. Ada was glad that the treatment was working, but it also meant that every time she did have a panic attack Hecate got more discouraged. She could go a week or two with no problems and then she would have a panic attack and it would take a few days to get her to leave her room again. Ada was starting to struggle with the ups and downs and she found herself crying more than she ever had before. She tried desperately to hide it from Hecate. 

Hecate was at one of her therapy sessions and Ada was sitting in her office in front of the fireplace. Last week had been a rough one. Hecate had been five weeks without a single panic attack and then she had had one of the biggest ones yet. To make it worse it had happened in front of a few students and that had caused Hecate to be even more upset. Once Ada had gotten Hecate through her panic attack she had talked to the girls. When she had explained to them what had happened and what was going on they all understood. They even asked if there was anything they could do to help. Ada had known they would be good about it, but it was nice to have her feeling validated by their actions. 

Today was the first day Hecate had left her room since the attack. Ada had tried and tried to get her to go back to teaching classes, but Hecate didn’t want to face the students anymore. She had finally convinced her that going to therapy wouldn’t require her to see any students so she had agreed to go. Now Ada was sitting trying to enjoy some tea, but the last week was weighing on her horribly. 

She took a deep breath and it came out shakier than she expected. She tried to regain control of her emotions, but she knew she had already lost the battle. Tears streamed down her face and she covered her face with her hands. She was so tired of crying and being upset. She wanted to be able to deal with these things without becoming so visually upset. She hated crying and now she was doing it everyday. Something needed to change and it needed to change soon.

Ada was so absorbed with her crying that she had lost track of time. She didn’t notice when Hecate appeared in her office until there were arms around her holding her tightly. She sniffled and tried to pull away. Hecate just held her tightly and rocked her gently. This only made Ada cry harder and she clutched at Hecate while she sobbed. She was so mad at herself for not being able to stay strong for Hecate and making her have to comfort her.

“I’m sorry” Ada whimpered as she pulled away from Hecate.

“Why are you sorry” Hecate asked concerned.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Ada sniffed. “You have enough going on, you don’t need to see me blubbering.”

“Ada” Hecate scolded. “How often do you cry like this?”

“It’s not that bad,” Ada lied. “You know me I’m overemotional.”

“This seems like more than just being overemotional,” Hecate said. “How are you feeling? We never talk about you anymore.”

“I’m fine Hecate” Ada deflected. “How was your session?”

“You can’t just push off the subject like that,” Hecate warned. “I don’t want to talk about me, I want to talk about you.”

Ada broke out in renewed sobs and Hecate wrapped her in another hug. Ada was so mad at herself. She couldn’t do this anymore. She wanted to be happy again and she didn’t want to worry anymore about everything. She needed a break from everything. Hecate needed a break from everything. Something had to change.

“Oh honey” Hecate cooed nervously. “I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this. It’s obvious that you are hurting. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to protect you,” Ada whimpered.

“I told you that I didn’t want to hurt you with the panic attacks,” Hecate said. “I can’t keep putting you through this if it’s causing you his much pain.”

“Please don’t leave me” Ada said, holding tightly to Hecate who had begun to pull away. “I can be stronger. I can be here for you.”

“I can see how upset you are and how much you’re hurting,” Hecate explained. “How can I stay if I know that I’m causing that pain? I love you too much to put you through that pain. If I wasn’t such a failure…”

“You’re not a failure” Ada scolded. “You are struggling, but you are getting help. You’ll get better, I know it.”

“We’ve had this conversation before” Hecate sighed.

“What if we both leave” Ada presented.

Hecate pulled back and looked at Ada in shock. 

“What do you mean” Hecate asked.

“What if we both leave the school for a while and go somewhere where you can get better and we can relax together” Ada suggested.

“What about the girls” Hecate asked. “Who would run the school?”

“I think that possibly Dimity could handle finishing the year for us” Ada explained. “Then in the fall term we could reevaluate if we want to return or not.”

“I’ve been here since I was a child,” Hecate said.

“As have I for the most part” Ada replied.

“Where would we go” Hecate asked.

“I have a cabin near my mother which is relatively secluded,” Ada explained. “It would allow us privacy, but you would still be close enough to go to your therapy appointments and we could go out anywhere we wanted to or stay in all the time.”

“Could we really make it work” Hecate asked.

“We could try it,” Ada offered.

“It would be nice to relax for a little while” Hecate offered.

“It would. Even during summer we never get quite the break we deserve” Ada replied.

“We could spend time with your mother,” Hecate offered. “You two could both probably use some time to talk about Agatha. I’m sure it has been as hard on your mother as it has on you.”

“It would be nice to spend more time with my mother. To grieve with her” Ada replied.

“We would have alone time together” Hecate observed. “We wouldn’t only be able to spend time together when one of us is upset. We could be able to really enjoy each other's presence.”

“It would be nice to see you happy again,” Ada replied. “It would be nice to be able to be happy again myself.”

“We could do whatever we wanted” Hecate asked.

“Anything we wanted,” Ada replied.

Hecate pulled Ada back into a gentle hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Could we really do it” Hecate asked.

“Yes” Ada replied.

They sat for a minute in the embrace before Hecate pulled away again.

“When could we go” Hecate asked.

“I imagine we could go as soon as next week,” Ada offered. “It wouldn’t take a long time to get Dimity up to speed. I’m sure that she’d be happy to cover for us while we take a sabbatical.”

“I think I want to,” Hecate whispered.

“Then we’ll do it” Ada said and she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Hecate’s lips.

\------------------

A week later they were standing in front of Ada’s cabin. They had flown there and they each had a bag and their familiars and nothing else. They decided to start light and move forward retrieving whatever they needed as they went along. Ada grabbed Hecate’s hand and they headed inside.

The cabin was small but it was beautiful. There was a small living room that had a fireplace in it. The kitchen had a small table with two chairs in it. There were only two doors off of the main room. One door led to the bathroom and the other led to Ada’s bedroom. Ada led Hecate into the bedroom to put down their bags. She watched as Hecate looked around the room taking everything in. 

Ada began unpacking her bag into the dresser and cleared space for Hecate to have somewhere to put her things. Ada still kept quite a few things there that weren’t appropriate or useful at the school. She made enough room and let Hecate begin to unpack her bag and add her things to the dresser. Once they were all unpacked and Hecate was folding her bag to put it under the bed Ada stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist.

Hecate stood back up and leaned back against Ada. Ada loved holding Hecate in her arms. She always felt like she was making up for years of not allowing herself to be happy with Hecate. She leaned her head against Hecate’s back and Hecate ran her arms along Ada’s that rested on her stomach. Hecate slowly turned in Ada’s embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. This brought them closer to being eye to eye and Ada took advantage and leaned in and kissed her gently.

“Thank you for this,” Hecate said.

“I love you Hecate” Ada replied. “I would do anything for you.”

“I love you so much Ada” Hecate whispered.

Hecate pulled Ada on top of her as she laid back on the bed and kissed her patiently. Ada moaned and they both fought to deepen their kiss. They were both eager to enjoy this time together. They both wanted to come out of whatever time they had healthier and happier than they were coming in. Together they would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the completion of this series!


End file.
